BAU Kids
by hotchfan1
Summary: If you haven't read my other stories, you might get confused! It's on the point of view of the first born kids! Hope you enjoy!
1. Jack

_**This one completes my other stories! So hope you enjoy!  
So this is twenty years later and is the view points of the BAU Kids**_

**Chapter One**

After living in Italy for one year Jack was finally home. Yes he had missed his parents and sisters but he knew that he needed that time to really know what he wanted to do. In Italy he had worked in a restaurant under a really strict chef who showed him the real Italy food cuisine.

He was walking down a crowded street in Washington DC when he spotted Aizza talking animatedly with some guy. _Must be Brian_ he thought.

He was looking down and passing her table so she wouldn't notice him but just hoping she did.

"Jack?" she asked getting looking at him, "Jack Hotchner?"

He turned around, "guilty!"

"Hey we've missed you!" she said running to him and giving him a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." He glanced at the table she had been sitting to notice that the guy wasn't there anymore, "guess that your date bailed you out!"

At that moment Aizza's phone rang and she made a pause on her conversation. "Hello Daddy!"

"Col it's getting late and your sister is already home. Where's Dallan?"

"Don't talk to me about that airheaded egocentrical dude! He left me here sitting for hours and no ride home and Brian saw me sitting alone and was keeping company while he got here!"

"I can take you home." Jack whispered.

"On better news guess who's back home already? Jack! Yeah I noticed him walking alone and we were chatting when you called me."

Few minutes later after Aizza had hung up with Derek they started walking towards Jack's car. Just as he was parking outside her house Dallan showed up.

"Hey Aiz. I'm sorry I forgot about you!"

"Don't Aiz me! Got that clear? I was waiting for you at that table for you for hours and you didn't even had the decency of calling me! Why? Because you were with your bimbo blonde!"

Jack walked towards Dallan, "If I were you Dallan, I would let her calm down first. She's pretty angry with you. I've surely missed those fights but now that I'm home. I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy them."

"Hey Jack! I almost didn't recognized you! When did you get back? Come on in."

"Last night. But don't think that because I'm walking with you inside you won't be in trouble with Aunt Emily. I surely don't want to be in your shoes bro!"

As they walked inside the house Jack grew quiet.

"Dallan Alexander, hear me loud and clear may it be the last time you leave one of them alone!"

"Mom, they are big enough to take care of themselves!"

"Alexander, I don't care if she's 25, 50 or 90 you are going to protect them! You were the one who was overprotective of them oh and got that ugly habit of Bruno's biting!"

"I get it Mom!"

"Good." She said walking towards Jack and giving him a hug, "how was the ride home?"

"It was tiring but it's good to be home again! I've missed my sisters and you all."

"I told you duffus to take me instead Aiz but you don't listen! You know she can't stand your bimbo blonde! Count your fortune that she acted civilized with her!" Daisy said. "Hey you, long time no see! Our group wasn't group without the leader!"

"Abri, Abri you never change!" Jack said laughing.

"That's me Jack!"

"And don't tell me you like her cause I know you don't either."

"Yeah Dax I don't like her but unlike my sister I can make jokes!"

Derek and Aizza came out of the office. "Hi Uncle Derek!"

"Hey, Jack! Nice to have you back!"

"Thank you! I guess it's time to go back home. Mama must be anxious already!"

"Bye Jack!" They all said.

"Thank you for the ride." Aiz said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Prego!" he said.

_It's so great to be back home to the people that I love_ he thought. When Aizza gave him the kiss even though it was on his cheek he felt as if he's world had gone upside down and ended up being more confused than ever!

When he arrived home last night it was already late and Adalyn and Mabyn were already sleeping so in the morning the following day they left early while he was still sleeping.

"Jack!" Adalyn and Mabyn they said running to him.

"They've missed you as well as we have!" Hotch said.

* * *

**_so far how do you like it? Please leave a review!_**


	2. Henry

_**Here's another chapter!**_

**Chapter Two**

Henry had gotten to Cal Tech with one call from his Godfather and it had become his safety school too and was wondering what Benjamin had said to him.

"Why are you so serious, Henry?" Cordelia asked.

"Thinking about what Benji said about joining the FBI." Henry answered her.

"Oh. I thought it was something more serious like our wedding vows." She said smiling.

"You sounded just like your dad!" Henry said laughing.

"What? Like father like daughter!" Cordelia said. "You could work in Uncle Morgan's Team or Aunt Moran's Team and your Section Leader would be Uncle Aaron. You know all ends in family!"

"And that's why I love you!"

"Okay you love birds," Benji said sitting beside Cordelia, "Adalyn called and said if we could meet tomorrow afternoon around 6pm at our usual spot and Jack's home!"

"Count me in. That's so great that Jack is finally home!" Cordelia said.

"Count me in too if there are no meetings at work." Henry said.

"Where's Momma?" Benji asked.

"Momma and Pops went to the movies!" Cordelia asked.

The front door opened and Ashley and James walked inside the house and right after them was Bruno and his girlfriend or like Cordelia and Chiara would say "yellow bimbo." Cordelia stepped into her room for a few minutes.

"Bruno, if she steps into that office I am not responsible for nothing but if I hear Cordelia or Chiara cry tonight you're on fire and she will never step inside my house! Did you understand?" Ashley whispered to him.

"Yes Momma."

"Bruno, Cordelia keeps her tongue tight but you know that the office is off limits to certain persons!" Henry said.

"I just hope Chiara doesn't get here soon." Benji said.

"What I don't get is why do they let Mark and Gia inside and not Becky?"

"They grew up here, they knew Dad."

"Can't you understand that they don't tolerate her?" Henry asked annoyed.

"But why? Emma can enter and she didn't met Dad!"

"Seriously Bruno? Can't you see she's nosy? It even drives me crazy!" Benji said getting exasperated. "Dude, Emma is Chiara's doll, you know that besides Becky there's another person that isn't allowed to enter and its Pops. And Momma and he have been married 16 years!"

That's when they heard Cordelia's questioning and Chiara entered the house her smile erasing from her face. She walked straight to were Cordelia and Becky were standing.

With all the screaming Bryden came out of his room. "Get them to shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Benji, can't you do anything to stop them from attacking that girl?" James asked stopping next to them.

"Nothing could calm Chiara at this moment and really I don't want to be used as a punching bag!"

That's when Chiara got Becky from the hair and dragged her to the living room and slapped her on the face.

"Here's your place." And pointed to Bruno, "I don't know what she wants to see! But if there's a next time if she gets any closer to that office I'll chomp off all of her hair and instead of having one hand mark in her face she will have two!"

Henry walked over to where Cordelia was standing. "Baby, don't let her get under your skin that's what she wants and believe me she won't try it again."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Baby Bimbo Girl lives on appearances as I could see Chiara left her hand mark and I truly say to you that I won't make her angry!"

"Del, are you alright?" Bryden asked.

"Yeah let's go back and sit down." Cordelia answered.

As they were getting closer they could hear Chiara talking to their stepdad and then she stormed to their Momma's room.

"Told you Pops you got to let her cool down. Nosy Girl over here made her so mad!" and looked at Bruno, "now you are in trouble! Good luck, because this time I won't help you!"

"Bruno Rossi," Ashley walked to the living room and pointed towards Bruno's girlfriend, "I don't want that girl in my house!"

"Bruno, they're always attacking me I don't understand what's so important in that room for them to act like piranhas. It's just a room. You must decide them or me!"

"What?" he grabbed her by the hand towards the door and opened it. "Seriously, I must have gone out of my mind but it's an easy decision them. What made you think that I would choose you?"

* * *

**_What kind of crazy chapter! You're wondering who James is (he's the guy that came in the story before this one-A Family Affair). I will explain in the last chapter how they got together and how Chiara accepted him!_**


	3. Dallan

_**this is a new chapter! hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter Three**

"Are you almost ready?" Dallan called out.

"We just need a few more minutes!" Daisy said.

"Well, you need to hurry!"

"Dax, don't you dare hurry me up!" Aiz said.

Dallan paced in the living room.

"Momma, we're leaving now! See you tonight!" Aiz said.

"Okay." Emily said.

They got to their usual spot, the park. Mostly everybody was there, Adalyn, Mabyn, Henry, Cordelia, Bruno, Bryden, Landon, Geana, Sydney, Vanessa, Vianey, Chiara, Riley, Jayden, Gavin and Emma. As they finished saying hi to each other Benji and Jack arrived with food and drinks. They all sat in a big circle and left one spot open for Caleb.

Dallan noticed that when Caleb arrived and said hi to the 21 BAU kids smiled at Benji.

"Sorry to bother but is there a Sydney Reid here?" a man with a basket with flowers and balloons asked.

"Yes me!" she said.

"Someone gave me this for you," he said giving her the basket.

"Thank you!" she said as he turned around and left.

Inside the basket was a small box.

"Will you marry me?" Benji asked as she was opening the box.

"Yes!" she said handing the basket to her sister Gea and Benji put on the engagement ring in her left hand finger!

They had no idea what Benji had planned. After some congratulations they opened the boxes of pizza and started eating.

"Hey guys guess what?" Gea said handing a slice of pizza to Jack. "Aiz got a date for tonight!"

"Who's the unfortunate guy?" Dax asked.

"It's Brian Connors the one and only!" Gea said.

"Is he the airheaded jerk that humiliated me?" Emma said

"Seriously, Aiz of all people him?" Benji asked perplexed.

Just at that moment the one and only showed up. "I'm so ready for tonight!"

"Yeah, I'm ready for tonight too!"

"I understood this was a family affair. If I had known I should have invited Mark!" she said getting up and leaving.

"Sorry, I disturbed you!" he said walking away.

"Guys you're spoiling it!" Aiz said looking at him leave, "I'm going to make him pay but if he did humiliated Em in closed doors well I'm going to do it in a public place! Now you're invited to the show!"

Dallan smiled at Jack's face. "We don't even know where!"

"In not telling you the name but is pricey and someone in this group has connection in there!"

Everybody looked at Jack. "I'll see what I can do to book a table for twenty persons."

"Is she beautiful?" Caleb asked.

"Very." Jack replied smiling.

"Can somebody tell hardheaded Chiara its part of a plan?"

"I can do it!" Benji said.

Jack got his phone out and dialed. "Hey Bianca, I'm back in town again and was wondering if there was room for 20 persons?"

"Yes? Excellent! You're the best! See you then! Missed you too! Bye!"

"I guess there's room for twenty persons!" Aiz said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Jack said. "Well, I have to go now. Lyn and Mab you need a ride home?"

"No we are going with Vane and Nay."

"Good because I wasn't going home! See you later!"

They all parted ways and as Aiz, Abri and Dax were heading to their cars.

"I wonder where Jack was going!" Abri asked.

"He probably was heading out to see Bianca and from what I know she got it bad for him since they were together in a cooking class. Besides, I met her once and she's very beautiful!"

"Good for him then!" Aiz said.

* * *

**_What did you all think?_**


	4. Benjamin

_**Posting another chapter! Hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter Four**

"Momma, she said yes!" he stated as soon as he entered his house, "we are going to eat dinner at that fancy place you know the one Dad disliked because of the prices."

"Benji, that's great! How could she not you're an amazing person! Why are you going there?"

"Some plans with the BAU Kids Momma! I got to get ready! Where's Chiara?"

"She's inside the office!" Ashley said.

"Not good!" he said turning around to walk there, "let me see if I can enter!"

"Good luck!"

Benji knocked on the door, "Chiara, need to talk to you! Come on, let me enter!"

He heard the door unlock. "Benji, I'm not in the mood!"

"Hey just came to tell you," he said closing the door and locking it. "That its part of a plan. She's going to humiliate him in public!"

"Really?"

"Yes. She told us about it but not what she was planning on doing!"

"Sounds wicked fun! Leave it up to Miss Get Attention to make a scene!"

"Where is it going to be?" she asked.

"The pricey place Dad hated."

"Is it the same where Jack has his connections? What was her name? Oh yeah Bianca. Does she still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know!"

"It sounds interesting!"

Benji saw her get up and they walked towards the door, "I'm picking up Syd and talk with Uncle Spencer."

"Okay."

One hour later, Benji and Chiara left the house to go to Syd's house. When they got to Syd's house Uncle Spence opened the door.

"Benjamin, you better take care of my girl."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm happy she's marrying someone as you! Your Dad would be very proud of you!"

"Thank you Uncle Spencer."

Syd and Gea walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy, I told you all the gang where going to eat dinner! What happened to your eidetic memory?"

He smiled, "I was just making sure."

They walked out the door towards the car. When they got to the restaurant mostly everyone was there and when they got there Jack got there.

"Jack, your table is ready!" Bianca said all smiles and guided them towards their table.

The only ones missing were Lyn, Mab, Vane, and Nay.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes."

"Bianca, if you see my sisters. You do remember my sisters right? Could you guide them here please?"

"Yes I remember them Jack and yes will do!"

After they ate dinner and from where they were sitting down they could see Aiz's table. It was just perfect. Seconds later they heard screaming and Jack was laughing.

"You. You are the worst person ever!"

"I don't understand" he said calmly looking red and embarrassed.

"Oh please don't! Have you forgotten what you did to Emma?" Aiz said lifting her voice a little higher.

"What Emma? Oh the geeky girl the one that is funny looking!" he said. At that point Aiz slapped him in the face.

"You are just an airhead punk who thinks is better than everybody else! Oh and that geeky girl you humiliated is my family and guess what? You mess with her you mess with me! Oh thank you for bringing me here let's see how you pay seeing that your parents just filed for bankruptcy!"

_Ouch, that must hurt the ego!_ Benji thought and everybody was looking at them.

"Sorry about that." The Chef said, "but someone told me my favorite alumni was here! Hey don't worry about the ticket it's on the house."

"Thank you but I can't. Hey got an idea put it in his tab!" Jack said pointing towards Connors.

"Oh. Yes I remember the girl is family of yours anything for Jack!"

* * *

**_What did you think of it?_**


	5. Geana

_**Another one...but I think its the last one for tonight!**_

**Chapter Five**

Gea and Syd were walking out of the restroom and witness Bianca giving Jack a kiss and they were within hearing range between Jack and Bianca who was holding a box.

"It's her right?" she questioned.

"It's always been her!" Jack answered.

"I hope she loves you more than you do! My Dad said to give you this is for your parents!" she said giving him the box and returning to the restaurant as quickly as she could.

_Poor girl hope she finds her prince charming soon_ Gea thought.

"Come on let's go Romeo!" Syd said smiling.

"Girls, Dad said it was okay to have a sleepover at my house!" Lyn said. "But boys you're allowed to come but only till 12 and then you head home that means you're not allowed to stay and he definitely said no drinking."

"So see you in a few minutes!" Cordelia said.

They parted ways the way they all had come. Thirty minutes later Gea and Syd arrived first and then the rest started arriving at the Hotchner's residence. Twenty five minutes later Jack entered slamming the door.

"Jack, don't go around the house slamming doors!" Hotch stated.

"I'm sorry!" he answered walking outside to the backyard.

"Why is he angry anyway?" Hotch questioned them. "Lyn Mab, any idea?"

"Daddy, I think it had to do with the girl the one that her Father is the owner of the restaurant you like." Lyn answered.

They saw him shake his head and walk towards his office. They wondered why he was so angry.

"I'll go and talk to him!" Aiz said.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Dax asked.

"Well for one they love each other everybody can see that. When Aiz started talking more to Brian, Jack thought they were going out hence why he left to Italy." Lyn said.

"Besides us," Mab said pointing towards Lyn. "And our parents she's the other person he'll listen to."

"Remember that time we were in 9th grade and Christopher kept making fun at Abri and Aiz got so angry that she threw at him a snow ball and he was about to throw one at her and Jack stopped him."

"Aw! Yes. She got so angrier when Christopher started laughing and she kicked him so hard in the groins. Ouch! Jack told her 'walk away' she looked at him and Christopher laughed harder and Jack told her, 'just walk away!' she actually listened. She cried all the way home."

"Yeah how could I forget it? She blamed it all on me!" Dax said.

"Well, to some extent you were at fault by being held back in detention!" Abri said.

"If it weren't for Jack who interfered I would had ended with a black eye."

"Oh remember that day at the ice cream parlor when the girl with the Australian accent came and asked Jack out? How she whispered to Mab, "do something, anything."

"And since sister here isn't enough over protective she answered for him, 'no he can't go with you because I don't like you' and stuck her tongue out!"

"She asked 'who is she?' and Aiz answered, 'his sister! Better watch out Missy she bites.' That so freaking hilarious and the girl simply walked away!"

"We saw her the other day! She stopped and asked me if she knew me from somewhere and I didn't surely remember her and then she said 'oh. I totally confuse you with someone I met at an ice cream parlor years ago' and I told her that I totally remembered her!" Cordelia said.

"Seriously, did she still asked for Jack?"

"No because her husband was with her and she has a huge belly!"

"I remember a time when Aiz was walking with me to my house and again that Christopher came and was asking her out and she kept saying no that she had a boyfriend." Emma said.

"And then what happened?"

"Jack catches up with us." Emma said laughing, "and he hugs Aiz and asks Christopher, 'why are you bothering my girlfriend?' Christopher rolls his eyes and answers 'she can't be with a douche bag like you' and Aiz said 'I can agree with some part he said. I couldn't be with a douche bag like you!'"

"Who did she said it to?" Dax said.

"Christopher of course and then Jack answered, 'watch out Chris cause remember what happened the last time?' and I asked him 'what happened the last time?' I asked and Jack answered me, 'Aizza kicked the only tree he had' and we laughed and Christopher left fuming!"

"I don't get it!" Cordelia said.

"We had just finished watching 'Baby Day Out' so that's how I understood what they were talking about."

Jack and Aiz walked inside holding hands and Gea said, "finally!"

* * *

**_What did you think?_**

_*Thanks to **p95000** and **jenny crum** for your reviews! THANK YOU!_


	6. Riley

_**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! There's only three more chapters left (counting this one)**_

**Chapter Six**

The most expected day of the year had arrived, Cordelia's wedding! For Riley meant that he would be presenting the girl he was seeing to his parents.

Cordelia and Henry had decided that the girls would be staying at Cordelia's home while the guys would be staying at Henry's home. They were all gathered in the living room.

"Henry take care of my princess if you make her cry I'll hunt you down." Benji said.

"Benji, I promise you that I'll love her and cherish her." Henry said.

Benji looked at his watch, "I'll leave now time to pick up the Bride."

Few minutes later they all left to go to the Church for the ceremony. As they were gathered outside the Church very nervous and happy waiting for the Bride to arrive as soon as they saw the car coming the guests and Groom went inside the Church.

_She's so beautiful!_ Riley thought as she was walking down the aisle with Benji by her side and as the wedding progressed, the vows were said, the rings were given Riley kept thinking of the times the BAU kids were tight united always there for each other.

"I pronounce you husband and wife! Henry you may kiss the Bride!" The Priest said, "family and friends I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Henry LaMontagne."

The entire guests stood up and applauded. After the ceremony Riley went to pick up his girl so she could meet his parents.

"Hey are you ready to meet my parents?" Riley asked as she was putting on her seatbelt.

"I don't know! I think I am!" Abby said attempting to smile.

"Don't worry! They are going to love you just as I do!" he retorted.

"You might be a little biased!" she said.

They got to the wedding reception at Hotch's home.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Abby said as they walked to Riley's parents table.

"Mom, Dad this is Abigail Wallace." Riley said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Moran!" Abby said shaking their hands.

"It's really nice to meet you finally!" Moran said.

Riley introduced all of the Team to Abby and vice versa.

"Congratulations!" Riley said giving Cordelia and Henry a hug.

"Thank you!" She said.

Minutes later they showed a video of them as they were growing up. Photos with their moms and dads, with the siblings, and the BAU team kids pictures taken every year at the Park since they were kids till now.

Riley knew that this day for Cordelia was a bittersweet moment. She didn't have the chance for her to walk down the aisle with her father.

"I was there when she asked her Mom how to tell her stepdad she wanted to walk down the aisle alone."

"She must have been torn by making that decision going at it back and forth."

"Yes. Benji was trying to reason with her but she wouldn't accept. That's when Bruno came inside the house and had the idea of Benji walking her and she was fine with it. Good thing Uncle James understood that she loved him but that moment belongs to her Dad."

"It was only fair!" Abby said.

When the video finished the Bridesmaids and the Bride danced together.

They were having so much fun at Cordelia's and Henry's wedding!

"It's time!" Bruno said to Riley's ear.

All of the BAU Kids got up from their tables and walked to the table where Henry and Cordelia were sitting and grabbed the mic.

"Good thing you both work in a school district and get summers off." Benji said and the guest started laughing, "because then it wouldn't work. We know you two wanted one more week but because of tight budget couldn't. So we all got together and paid for your third week in Hawaii. Henry, remember I've got my eyes on you!"

"Hey." Someone yelled.

"Sorry Aunt JJ but that's my sister he married!" Benji said.

"Just like his father!" JJ yelled.

"Yeah, like father like son!" and everybody laughed.

Cordelia got up from the table and gave him a hug. "You're the best big brother ever! Dad must be really proud of you if he was here!"

There was nobody around that hadn't heard that.

"I can vouch for that!" Kier said and everybody laughed. "Henry, take good care of her because if you don't I'll have Bruno bite you and then hell is going to break loose."

* * *

**_How did you liked it?_**

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**


	7. Gavin

_**This is the last chapter I'm posting tonight! The next one is the last one! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven**

"I promise I will behave!" Henry said.

"Good thing that you're family!" Gavin added and everybody laughed.

Ash and JJ walked to them, "guys it's time!"

The four of them walked to the table where the cake was and started cutting the cake and passing it out to the guests. After everyone had left only the team, their families and the newlyweds stayed behind.

"Thank you Uncle Aaron!"

"Lia, your welcome! Your Dad must be so proud of you from up there! I know how much he loved you all and your Mom."

"I know! I miss him so much!" Lia said.

"Don't cry. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life!"

"Yeah, I know."

She turned around, and asked, "how did you get our plane tickets?"

"Guilty!" Gavin said. "It was that day Kier got sick."

"You little…." Lia said.

"Not to pinpoint fingers but it was Benji's idea!"

"You butter pecan ice cream!" Benji exclaimed.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Gav, got to have it PG 13." He said pointing to Emma.

"Don't blame it on me you silly cowboy!"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a cowboy!"

"Yeah, a gorgeous Italian cowboy!" Syd added.

"Thank you!"

"Okay you cowboys, ice cream man and weirdos don't break anything!" Hotch deadpanned. "I'm dropping off the newlyweds at the airport."

They all said bye to Henry and Cordelia and the newlyweds left to their honeymoon to Hawaii!

"Okay I guess it's time to head out home already!" Ashley said. "It's seems weird that my Girl just got married. It seemed like if she was just born yesterday."

"I know Momma! I'd wished Dad would had been here!" Benji said.

"Okay, so we are leaving now. See you later, Gav." Anderson said.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you!" Gavin retorted.

"Bye butter pecan ice cream!" Benji said smiling.

"Bye silly cowboy!"

Just as they were heading out Hotch was coming in. "Goodnight!"

On the drive back home he kept wondering if it was already time to get married. _Eh no_ he thought. He got home five minutes behind his parents. The following morning he got up and was getting ready to head out got cereals and coffee for breakfast.

"Mom, I'm going to Uncle Aaron's house!"

"Okay. Just be careful!"

"Yeah Mom!"

When he got to Hotch's house most of them were there except Gea and Syd, he started picking up the tables and then the chairs. One hour later, they were sitting on the living room.

"So what do you want to see?"

"I don't know! Whatever you want!"

"Okay so I'm going to put…"

"Don't say scary movie, Jack!" Aiz stated.

"Ugh guys I'm getting bored. Let's play Uno better!" Abri said. Jack got up to get the Uno cards.

They started playing one by one they started backing out of the game and only Jack and Mab were playing.

"Okay. Jack-O I'm going to win and you're going to invite to dinner. It's going to be just you and me!"

"Okay. But if I win, no I will win were are going to the park and play soccer. It's going to be just you and me!"

From the corner of his eye he saw Hotch standing on the door frame smiling when Mab won or probably Jack let her win!

* * *

**_How did you liked it?_**


	8. Emma

_**Last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed all of my stories! **_

**Chapter Eight**

"It's has been so long since the last time I heard your voice Daddy! We miss you!" Kier said.

"Okay, you guys Daddy wouldn't want for us to be sad! Yes it has been twenty-one years without him!" Lia said.

"And it's our first anniversary of being married and wanted to present you the new Rossi member! Her name is Rose! Benji and Syd got married they're expecting their first baby. Jack and Aiz got engaged. Riley and Abby are engaged too!" Henry said.

After they talked to him informing him of what had happened in the year they were getting ready to leave.

"So we go to lunch together?" Benji asked.

"Sorry I can't!"

"Did Matt finally asked you out?" Syd asked.

Abri got read and could only nod. At that moment her phone made a beep letting her know that she got a text, "I've got to go! He's already waiting for me!"

After she left Emma saw Bruno's face. _Aw poor dude! Abri busted his bubble before he would tell her how he really felt!_ She thought. After lunch they all headed to Ashley's house.

"If it hadn't been because of Jack!"

"What did I do?"

"Talk with me about Pops marrying Momma that he wasn't taking Daddy's place!"

"I was talking from experience that's all!"

"I had wished everyone to be together but oh well. I am resigning from the BAU." Hotch said.

At that moment Abri came in angry looking, "Emma, you ready?"

Everyone was quiet not knowing what was happening. "As ready as I can be Girl. What do you want me to do?"

"Hack into his Facebook account. He's going to wish he never said what he said in front of his parents!"

Morgan gave her a look, "Talk Daisy!"

"He said I was a lesbian!"

Emma had successfully hacked into his account and started typing, _Out with it, I'm gay. Yes, I'm gay and looking for a boyfriend! Start a lineup please!_

"Nah, you won't do it!" Cordelia said holding her baby.

"I just did! Oh and changed his password!"

Few minutes later Abri received a phone call. "Hello."

"Why did you did that for? My Dad is really pissed at the moment!"

"Oh so next time choose your words wisely and don't worry mine is too but mine isn't the Attorney General! Oh, I deserve a thank you because I didn't made a scene at the restaurant it would had been more embarrassing! You know what? Do me a favor and draw yourself a forest and get lost!" and she hang up.

"Wow!" Emily said. "How did he know it was you?"

"He knows Emma!"

"Enough with all that sad talk, resignations, and sweet vengeance, you know it's time for some Uno time!" Mab said holding the Uno cards in her hands.

They all headed to the living room and started playing Uno. One by one were getting out of the game until it was only Mab and Hotch.

"Mabs, if you win what's in it for you?"

"You know the trip to France with you, Mama, Lyn and me!" she heard someone laugh, "oh and Aiz can go too! What's in it for you, Dad?"

"Well, a trip to England with Beth."

"Mama, Dad is bothering me!" Mab said.

"Aaron, stop teasing Mab!"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Mommy to the rescue Mabs? What do you have?" he said looking at her.

She answered Hotch. Hotch looked at his cards and put them facing down, "you win! In three weeks we head out to France!"

"Yes!" she said as everybody was heading outside to the pool. Emma stayed behind and peeked at Hotch's card and got out and catch out to him and Beth.

"Uncle Hotch, she didn't win, you did!" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hotch said in his serious face.

"That's what Dad tells Mom when she's right about something!" Part of her wished she had met Uncle Dave. She spotted Abri and Bruno talking and holding hands she didn't want to interrupt.

* * *

**_What did you think? Good ending?_**

**_Major thanks to the ones who left encouraging reviews, who added my stories to their favorites, added them to story alert! Thank you! Super happy camper!_**

**_Okay so next story is about high school! Any ideas?_**


End file.
